Ranting about: Dark brotherhood!
by Alone in the blight
Summary: No one messes with the brotherhood and live to see tomorrow. As for Whisper, that's another story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello my dears and welcome to another ranting about! I have a problem of sort and I need your help: I NEVER get any review alert message in my Gmail (though the rest like fav and follow is alright.) Sooo help anyone?**

** . . .**

"Damn it all!" Whisper shouted in utter frustration; he had been running in circles for hours and hours in this god forsaken swamp not to mention the fact that he was starving and armless…even a mudcrab could best him in his current state.

Suddenly a charred corpse flew in the sky primed at his direction; he clumsily stepped away from harmsway. "Thalamor? That's-"he redirected this attention in the battle waging on the marshy horizon. Whisper snatched the red-hot elven dagger (he was wearing thick gloves) and ran towards the fray.

"Die you monstrous abomination!" about five Altmers dressed in the oh fashionable Thalamor robes as they were fighting a…giant, a strange one by all means for he had a faint golden hue on this relatively short body…at least compared to other hulky giants. Hiding in the bushes, Whisper didn't know whether to assist the elves or the giant…sometimes, doing naught is for the best.

"Pathetic creature! And to think _you _have half of our supreme blood!" The elf stabbed his kneeling foe right in his chest. "Let's burn him and his rapist of a father!"

"No, let the carrion birds finish them…"

Once the five of them turned their back to the fallen giant, he suddenly rose up and put the largest fire rune ever summoned on tamerial! The sleeping blaze instantly reduced the elven party to ashes. Whisper was of course taken back by this turn of events; a giant with a magicka pool?! Unbelievable!

The above mentioned giant drowned in his own pool of blood with a dozen of charred or squashed altmers. Whisper approached the scene with some lingering caution. Although his lady taught him to spread chaos and havoc across the mortal's realm, his 'good' side would sometimes erupt from the dark shadows of his soul. He casted a plethora of healing spells till his tiny magicka reserve was no more. Luckily, some of the littered corpses had a scroll or a healing potion (which were never used at the time apparently). He spent the whole night tending the giant's wounds, eventually, sleep overpowered his body….

_The next day…_

"_You, up wake." _A mammoth-thick voice troubled his seas of dreams "W-wuh..wh-WOAH!" the giant stood before him. Whisper gulped in fear "heyyyy you, can you understand me?"

"_Act don't like me is dumb!" _ The giant was clearly angry of whisper's primitive and useless hand gestures. "Hehe, S-sorry 'bout that… one don't see a talking giant every day. Forgive my curiosity but… how do you…know you speak?"

"_Da always people loved. Da saved ma from yellow elves… ma love da. Me born under ma and da prot-proteektion. Yellow people took ma and killed da… me alone and you saved me."_

Whisper like anyone else was shocked for a moment or two before replying "And magicka? Did ma teach you?"

"_Ma taught me sp-speak magicka. She said me big me huge reserve. Pa taught me herding and your debt in, what me do for you?"_

"Wellll, to be honest I won't survive a single day by myself. With you around however, that's a whole new story. So will you escort me to the city of solitude?"

"_yess, we now go…"_

_ . . . _

Whisper learned so much about the friendly giant (and taught him more complex words in the three week's journey) like his name for an instance "Ohtesse". Of course he didn't want to tell him that his name belonged to the other gender. His mother was one of a secret cult of sort but the giant's poor description wasn't really helpful. However he did know that his mother was a Thalamor and his father didn't 'rape' her. It was a rather complicated story of pure but awkward love as his father save her dying soul when she was on the run. Never had she felt compassion from a fellow man and thus Ohtesse was born. Whisper actually felt sad for the big guy, he truly wanted to help him and yet he knew that his corrupted soul won't provide such help…

"Seek these two, one will aid you in with his unique training and the other will help in your quest to find your mother… I hope the future is kind to you." Whisper handed him a small parchment. He shook his friend's thumb "me_- I thank you for everything whisper, should we path cross together, I would return the favor."_

And so the giant throbbed his way to the forest leaving the gate guard at utter shock; he took off his helmet blinking and shaking his head several time "Did I just…I swear…yep, no more skooma for me"

. . .

The winking skeever was rather dull and silent. Still, it didn't halt the slithering man a slightest "Hear ye hear ye, good drunksfolk of solitude." Both drunken and sober eyes hazily focus on this fool "No funny business or I'll throw you out myself!"

"Ooooh, is that sooo? Would you dare and throw me the mighty whisper himself__?!"

"Heard about you and your honeyed words!"

"Cheers lad!"

"Hails to windhelm wrecker!"

Drunken cheers eventually silenced the grumpy innkeeper; apparently his words had made him quite popular in the imperial holds. "Rant about 'em daedra!"

"Not today my humble audience….my tongue will lash upon the dark brotherhood! They fight with no honor stabbing you in the back! And don't get me started on the dead corpse they are worshipping! Can you believe it?! a dead corpse 'guiding' the so called assassins to their clients? From what I heard, once the dark brotherhood heard about a black sacrament brewing in some coward's home, they'll act like a drooling hound!" cheers boomed the silent inn "also, did you heard about the corpse's keeper? He is a BLOODY jester! Haven't seen one of those in quite some time, obviously, their whole organization is but a dying legend waiting to be put down by our mighty emperor. They are nothing but a smear in our history!"

His audience almost shook the place apart. Cheering, side stories and mostly drunken gibberish along with lots of mead entered Whisper's body till he could see no more.

. . .

"Ahhhhh, my head…" Whisper's vision blurred wildly. He was face with a bloody reality:

All the drunkards were slaughtered. Blood splattered just on everything but none matched assassin's bloody gaze _**"wake up, time to die…"**_

"No wai-"

*stab*

. . .

**Will whisper survive the deadly blow?**

**Will the hybrid giant find his mother?**

**Will the Thalamor stop being awesome?!**

***Readers rape me to death***

**Okay! Okay! Just kidding! Sheesh! **

**CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAH! i mentioned the big guy in one of my fics (I just love the pure hidden references in my works :3) the giant half breed will get his own fic! Promise! But don't you think I will forget my other two unfinished businesses. **

**Meow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome my dearest! Take a virtual seat and enjoy yourself x3**

** . . .**

"_**Wake up!"**_

"…"

Whisper opened his eyes one by one with immense pain. He though he was dead…turned out it was something far worse; chained he was in an old, humid room that have listened to years and years of silence. Cobwebs hanged loosely across the ceiling as if he was in frostbite's lair with those accursed signs of the dark brotherhood… must be their sanctuary. That same woman who stabbed him in solitude gave him a vicious look "Where's your tongue now, Whisper?"

"I…I am not afraid of you."

"Oh, is that so? You weren't all manned up when I gave you this lovely stab." She gave him a tremendous blow in his bleeding spot. The Breton spat out drizzles of blood right at her scowled face. She was about to slit his throat when a figure hidden in the dark interfered _"Enough Lessia! You don't want to end like dear old Astrid no?"_

"O-of course, master Cicero.." the woman left the room almost out of fear. Never had whisper seen a man with such a wicked madness sewn into his absurd gaze "_bah! New initiates are sometimes… pesky and unpredictable! Wouldn't you agree?" _

"listen i-"

"_SILENCE!_ _Poor Cicero waited __**soooo**_ _long to hear mother sweet voice… I did and I felt beautiful like some endless harmony dah dee dah da la la la!" _the jester literally danced around his chained victim singing:

"_Mother, oh sweet mother!_

_Alas you heard your keeper's plea_

_Astrid and her dogs were like other!_

_Failed to listen, failed to see_

_Go…go into a deep sleep I said_

_Ah so much blood I shed_

_All for your grace and glee_

_With all of the blasphemers dead_

_I started our family anew _

_Black sacrament called_

_The blue bear wanted him slew… BUT THEN HE ESCAPED!" _He broke the verse unexpectedly stabbing him several times in his left thigh. The man howled of pain and suffering but the jester never stopped as if he was fueled by the Breton's agony _"…or rather kidnapped by petty bandits. You had a choice you know? To fly like a humming bird out of sweet Skyrim but NOOOOO! You bad- mouthed my dearest mother…__**no one insult my mother!"**_

Whisper's suffering morphed into rage when another assassin brought his dearest friend, lady echo, shackled and unclothed "_My tongue enjoyed every juicy inch of her…"_

"You fucking ill-breeding malcontent! Let her go!"

"_It is up to you my dear blasphemer…" _Surprisingly, the ill-clothed assassin unchained him and gave him a rusty shiv which was used instantly against him but the keeper quickly parried and counter stabbed Whisper in the shoulder " _you have but two tiny choices: either you will slit your friend's throat then yours …or I will gut you both like a horker!"_

"It's….it's alright…Whis..per" the elven mage barely possess some strength to speak. Thousands of possibilities ran through Whisper's mind but all lead to the same damn outcome. He neared her shriveling body "i…"

"No need … for sympathy. We chose our dark paths knowing the risks… Pray be quick…"

"May Mephala forgive me…"

*slash*

. . .

His very own first kill left a dark gap inside his soul. Time simply froze when he slit Echo's throat, tickle and drips of drop almost floated slowly in the air. Then, the unexpected happened…

_**Excellent word child! Oh the guilt and pain….so relieving beyond measure. Gain my eternal bliss my champion!**_

The rusty old shiv blackened out of the sudden transmuting to the well-known black ebony. His fallen friend's blood tangled with the very twisted particles of the ebony. Time shifted back to normal, the wicked grin of the listener faded after the darkened blade's wrathful stab in the chest yet the jester was far away from death's sight "_raaagghh! I .WILL. SLAUGHTER .YOU!"_

Before anyone could react, an explosion rocked the place. Whisper wasn't aware whether the rubble above his head would sent him to the land of dream or the one of the dead…

. . .

**Will Echo's sacrifice go in vain?**

**Will the stormcloaks wake from their dreams?**

**Will the skooma be legal someday?**

**Find out in the next ranting!**

**Aside from being plot-friendly in twisted way, Echo's death was kind of a wakeup call to all the authors out there who clearly forget Newton's third law (Every action has an equal and opposite reaction if you don't know).**

**Your characters MUST make a mistake and this mistake WILL have a consequence sooner or later and yes I am staring at you fancy pansy romance authors and fangirls in general DON'T make that mistake. In fact, I do enjoy fics where Oc had died/suffered from their mistakes (main character mind you.) and then a secondary/ other main character learn from the previous mistake. **

**Do review and as always thanks for wat- err I am mean reading.**

**Vsauce FTW**


End file.
